


Justins Dream

by Blacky



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacky/pseuds/Blacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin hat eine Fanfiction gelesen und dabei Fantasien entwickelt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justins Dream

 

_ Meine erste Fanfiction hier. Mein englisch ist leider nicht so gut, deswegen poste ich es auf deutsch. Vielleicht gefällt die Story ja jemandem. _ :) __

 

Als Brian von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, saß Justin am Computer, der im Wohnzimmer stand. Brian hatte noch seinen Laptop im Büro, aber der war wirklich nur für ‘Kinnetik’ und Justin benutzte meist den Computer, den sie beide gekauft hatten. 

 

Brian ging zu ihm und küsste ihn auf den Hals: “Hi, Baby.” Er stellte sich hinter ihm und legte ihm die Hände um den Hals. Justin sah ihn kurz grinsend an: “Hallo. Das Essen ist gleich fertig. Es gibt Auflauf, der ist noch im Ofen.” Brian nickte abwertend und beugte sich etwas weiter nach vorne: “Was liest du denn da?” Justin schloss das Fenster und fuhr den Computer runter. “Nichts weiter.” “Nichts weiter…” Brian beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: “Was hast du wieder getrieben?” Justin wand sich aus Brians Umarmung und stand auf: “Es war nichts wichtiges… Ich hab nur was gelesen.” Brian ging hinter seinem Mann her, in die Küche, und fragte grinsend: “Ach… und ‘was’ hast du gelesen?” Justin schüttelte den Kopf, während er sich bückte und in die Röhre sah. Brian stellte sich hinter ihn und klapste ihm leicht auf den Po: “Sag schon.” Justin fuhr hoch und sah Brian an, er wirkte kurz irritiert, fing sich dann aber wieder. “Setz dich an den Tisch, ich hab ihn vorhin schon gedeckt. Ich bring den Auflauf gleich rüber.” Brian schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.

Brian ging hinter seinem Mann her, in die Küche, und fragte grinsend: “Ach… und ‘was’ hast du gelesen?” Justin schüttelte den Kopf, während er sich bückte und in die Röhre sah. Brian stellte sich hinter ihn und klapste ihm leicht auf den Po: “Sag schon.” Justin fuhr hoch und sah Brian an, er wirkte kurz irritiert, fing sich dann aber wieder. “Setz dich an den Tisch, ich hab ihn vorhin schon gedeckt. Ich bring den Auflauf gleich rüber.” Brian schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.

 

* * *

 

Am späteren Abend saßen sie zusammen auf der großen Couch, im Salon. Justin lag zwischen Brians Beinen, den Oberkörper auf seinem gebettet, während Brian ihm über den Bauch strich. Justin seufzte leise. “Woran denkst du?” Justin schüttelte den Kopf. “Jus, sag’s mir jetzt bitte. Du hast doch schon am Computer irgendwas gesucht.” “Naja, nein, nicht wirklich. Ich hab da nur was gelesen.” Brian nickte: “Und?” “Naja, ich hab… Also ganz von vorne.” Brian seufzte, nickte aber und streichelte Justin weiter. “Du weißt ja dass ich ein Fan von Stargate, im speziellen von Jack O’Neill und Daniel Jackson, bin.” Brian seufzte laut: “Ja, das hab ich vor nicht all zu langer Zeit sogar im Bett mitbekommen dürfen.” “Genau.” 

Justin überhörte den Unterton und fuhr fort: “Und da hab ich mich im Internet mal ein wenig umgesehen und bin auf was gestoßen.” Justin holte tief Luft: “Und zwar auf FanFiktions.” “Ich hab keine Ahnung was das ist.” “Naja… man nimmt eine Serie, oder besser gesagt, Charaktere aus einer Serie oder einem Buch und schreibt mit ihnen dann was.” “Häh?!” Justin seufzte: “Naja, das sind so Hobbyautoren. Die schreiben Geschichten, in denen ihre Lieblingscharaktere mitspielen. Die denken sich selber was aus.” “Dürfen die das denn?”, warf Brian ein. Justin zuckte mit den Schultern: “Was weiß ich, offenbar schon, sie verdienen damit ja kein Geld, sie wollen einfach nur anderen Fans was zu lesen geben.” Brian nickte verstehend: “Und weiter?” “Naja, ich hab dann die eine oder andere Story über Jack und Danny gelesen…” “Justin… komm zum Punkt.” 

Justin schloss die Augen, bevor er fort fuhr: “Es gibt auch Stories die nicht ganz jugendfrei sind.” “Pornografie?!”, Brian war entsetzt und Justin musste schmunzeln: “Nicht direkt, sie beschreiben halt sexuelle Handlungen.” “Also Pornografie.”, stellte Brian trocken fest und grinste. Justin seufzte: “Wenn du’s so nennen willst. Jedenfalls hab ich da eine Story gelesen… und… naja…” “Wenn du noch einmal ‘naja’ sagst…” Justin grinste: “Okay, ich… also da hat Jack… Naja… Sorry, ich nehm’s zurück.”

 

Brian hatte jetzt genug, er drehte sich um und sah Justin direkt ins Gesicht und fragte ernst: “Was willst du?” Justin überlegte kurz, sagte dann aber fest: “Spank mich.” Brian sah ihn geschockt an: “Was?!” “Wir haben schon so viel ausprobiert…” “Und ich hab dich auch schon ein paar mal gespankt.” “Aber nicht so richtig.” Brian schüttelte den Kopf: “So richtig… also dass es dir richtig wehtut… Richtig ‘schlagen’ und nicht nur ‘klapsen’?” Justin nickte. “Bist du dir sicher?!” Justin sah ihn liebevoll an: “Lass es uns bitte ausprobieren…” 

Brian überlegte. Justin ließ ihn kurz, dann meinte er leise: “Ich vertrau dir. Ich mag es mich bei dir fallen zu lassen.” “Wie genau hast du’s dir denn vorgestellt?” “Also… auf jeden Fall oben im Bett… und nur spanken. Also nichts sonst weiter… Ich will nur dass…” Brian nickte auffordernd. “Ich will mich ein wenig wehren können, ich hab gelesen dass das automatisch kommt, dass muss aber nicht gleich das Ende bedeuten.” Brian nickte: “Also kein Rollenspiel oder irgendwelche Szenen.” Justin schüttelte den Kopf: “Nein, solche Spielereien brauch ich nicht.” “Gut. Hast du dir ein Safewort überlegt?” Justin sah ihn kurz sprachlos an. Brian schmunzelte: “Oh Baby. Ich hab einige Erfahrungen gesammelt und weiß wie sowas funktioniert. Ich bin auch schon mal weiter gegangen. Aber nur damit du’s weißt…” Justin grinste: “Du warst immer ‘austeilend’.” 

Brian grinste und küsste ihn kurz auf die Nasenspitze, dann wurde er wieder ernst: “Wir müssen Vorbereitungen treffen.” Justin nickte ernst. “Willst du’s nur mit der Hand bekommen…?” Justin zuckte mit den Schultern: “Nicht unbedingt… Aber sicher bin ich mir nicht.” Brian nickte: “Gut, wir können ja was zurecht legen, wenn’s nicht zum Einsatz kommt, ist es dann auch nicht schlimm.” Er legte Justin eine Hand auf die Wange: “Geh du doch schon mal hinauf und bereite dich vor. Ich such einiges zusammen und komm dann nach.” Justin holte tief Luft und stand auf. Brian hielt ihn kurz am Arm fest: “Denk noch mal darüber nach. Ich will dass du dir sicher bist.” Justin nickte stumm, beugte sich nach unten und die Beiden küssten sich. Dann lief Justin nach oben.

* * *

Justin hatte geduscht und sich gründlich gereinigt. Er spürte Neugierde und Anspannung, aber keine Angst, nur ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Er trocknete sich ab und ließ das Badetuch dort liegen. Nackt ging er ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sich aufs Bett. Brian kam ins Zimmer. Er trug nur noch einen Slip und hatte ein Tuch dabei. Er nahm neben Justin platz. Liebevoll sah er ihn an: “Du willst das wirklich durchziehen?” “Briiaan.”  Justin grinste. 

“Okay.” Brian drehte sich ein wenig und erklärte: “Ich werde dir die Augen verbinden, dass macht es noch intensiver.” Justin nickte und ließ sich das Tuch um den Kopf legen und verknoten. Brian strich ihm sanft über den Rücken: “Hast du dir ein Safewort überlegt?” “Ja… Blume.” Brian runzelte die Stirn: “Wie bist du denn darauf gekommen?” Justin zuckte mit den Schultern: “Weiß nicht. Das Wort ist recht einfach und kurz.” Brian schüttelte den Kopf: “Gut, wie du willst. So lange du es nicht vergisst.” Justin grinste. Brian kam näher zu ihm und sie küssten sich kurz. “Ich bin gleich wieder da.” Justin holte tief Luft und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

 

Brian holte ein paar ’Hilfsmittel’ und legte sie auf der anderen Seite des Bettes ab. Dann setzte er sich wieder darauf, direkt in die Mitte diesmal. Er dirigierte Justin so, dass er über seinen Beinen lag. Justin lag nun quer auf dem Bett, mit seinem ganzen Körper. Brian nickte, so könnte es sein Schatz eine Weile aushalten, ohne dass er Muskelkrämpfe bekommen würde. Brian strich Justin über die Wirbelsäule, streifte den Po und fuhr weiter bis zu den Knien. Justin räkelte sich noch ein bisschen, suchte eine angenehme Position. Brian fuhr mit den Zärtlichkeiten fort, bis Justin ganz ruhig und entspannt da lag. 

 

Er legte seine Hände auf die Pobacken und fing an, sie leicht zu massieren. Justin war völlig entspannt. Er hatte den Kopf auf seine Unterarme gelegt und atmete ganz ruhig. Brian knete sanft die Muskeln unter der Haut, sah immer wieder in Justins Gesicht und merkte auf seine Reaktionen. Als er meinte es würde genügen fragte er sanft: “Okay?” Justin nickte stumm, lächelte dabei.

 

Während die linke Hand ruhig auf Justins unterem Rücken lag, hob Brian seine Rechte hoch. Langsam begann er damit auf Justins Arsch zu klopfen. Einmal links, einmal rechts, schön gleichmäßig, nur zum Aufwärmen. Justin blieb bewegungslos. Er merkte es natürlich, aber es tat nicht wirklich weh, es war sehr angenehm. Brian war zufrieden. Er schlug nun einmal kräftiger zu. Justin zuckte kurz zusammen, seine Miene blieb aber entspannt. So fuhr Brian fort, unregelmäßig und mit wechselnder Härte auf Justins Arsch zu schlagen. Langsam rötete sich die Haut und Justin zuckte immer wieder leicht zusammen.

 

Mit jedem Schlag verstärkte dann Brian seine Kraft. Justin bewegte langsam seine Füße, konnte nicht mehr ganz still liegen. Immer wieder ließ Brian seine Handfläche auf Justins Arsch landen und rieb dann auch hin und wieder darüber. 

 

Nach einiger Zeit stöhnte Justin leise. Brian sah ihm ins Gesicht, fuhr aber fort. Jetzt steigerte er das Tempo, immer schneller prallten die Schläge auf Justin, nicht mehr so hart, aber im ‘Dauerfeuer’. Als Justin begann seine Hüfte zu bewegen, stoppte Brian. Er rieb nur noch über die Backen, was Justin ein wenig beruhigte.

 

Brian gönnte ihm eine Pause, dann nahm er eine Haarbürste, die Justin irgendwann mal gekauft, aber nie benutzt hatte. Jetzt kam sie endlich zum Einsatz, auch wenn für einen anderen Zweck, als sie eigentlich gedacht war. Brian legte die Rückseite der Bürste Justin auf die linke Backe, damit er mitbekam was jetzt folgte. Justin drückte sich ein wenig dagegen und Brian begann. Er klopfte wieder abwechselnd auf die Backen, ließ sich einige Sekunden Zeit, zwischen den Schlägen. Er deckte die ganze Fläche ab. Von den äußeren Seiten, bis fast zwischen die Spalte. Von kurz unterhalb der Hüfte, bis hin zu dem Übergang zu den Oberschenkeln. Mittlerweile drückte er die Hand auf Justins Rücken auch nach unten. Justin konnte nicht mehr still liegen. Er warf den Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite, hob ihn auch immer wieder und stöhnte dabei. Die Finger hatten sich in die Laken gekrallt und er hob die Füße immer wieder an.

 

Nachdem er einmal alles abgedeckt hatte und Justins Arsch schon gut angewärmt war, holte Brian richtig aus, mit der Haarbürste, und ließ sie auf die Backe klatschen. Justin stöhnte auf, eher aus Überraschung als aus Schmerz: “Ahh!”

 

Brian schlug immer wieder mit der Bürste zu, rieb aber auch hin und wieder mit ihr über die Haut. Jetzt gab Justin doch öfter Laute von sich. Sein Stöhnen wurde nur durch Luftholen unterbrochen. Er lag still da und wimmerte vor sich hin. Als Justin sich zu verlieren drohte, meinte Brian ruhig: “Atme Baby.” Justin nickte und konzentrierte sich, für ein paar Atemzüge, darauf. Brian hatte die Bürste umgedrehte und fuhr nun damit über Justins Arschbacken, das kratzte natürlich, vor allem weil die Haut schon so empfindlich war. 

 

Nachdem Justin sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, rutsche Brian ein wenig unter seinen Beinen zurück, so brachte er einen größeren Abstand zwischen sie. Er nahm jetzt das Lineal in die Hand und drückte Justin mit der Linken noch mehr nach unten. 

 

Der erste Schlag kam mitten auf der linken Backe nieder. Der Schmerz stach viel mehr, in Justins Arsch. Er stöhnte leise auf. Brian fuhr fort. Ließ das Lineal einmal quer, einmal längs auf den Arsch niederschlagen. Justin begann nun zu zappeln: “Au… Auua. Bri! Au… aua… nicht… das tut weh…” Eigentlich wollte Justin ‘stumm’ bleiben, aber es ging nicht. Brian schlug währenddessen härter zu. Justin schüttelte den Kopf: “Brian! Nein… aua… Au… aua… ahh…” Dann legte Brian das Lineal weg und knetete Justins Hinterteil. Was allerdings nicht nur angenehm war, die Haut und das darunter liegende Gewebe waren empfindlich geworden und wurden jetzt durch Brians ‘Massage’ noch mehr gereizt. Justin wimmerte leise. 

 

Brian war leicht verwundert darüber dass Justin ihn nicht wirklich bekräftigt hatte aufzuhören. Er hätte nicht gedacht dass Justin es so genießen würde. Die anfängliche Erregung war zwar wohl vergangen, aber offenbar genoss Justin ‘die Behandlung’. Brian nickte und grinste lasziv, er hatte nichts dagegen, ganz im Gegenteil.

 

Also griff Brian zu seinem letzten ‘Instrument’. Weiter würde Justin nicht gehen können, das wusste er ziemlich sicher und vor allem würde er selbst nicht weitergehen wollen. Er achtete immer darauf dass Justin sich nicht zu sehr verlor, gerade beim ersten Mal war das nicht so ratsam. Er streichelte noch ein wenig über Justins roten Hintern und strich ihm einmal sanft über den Rücken. Wieder sah er in sein Gesicht, aber Justins Anspannung war wieder zurückgegangen und er war vollkommen entspannt. Seine Hände lagen locker auf den Laken.

 

Brian griff also zu einem ganz normalen Kochlöffel. Er war so ein Zwischending, von Bürste und Lineal. Die Empfindung, bzw. den Schmerz, den er auslöste, war ziemlich speziell. Er nahm sich zuerst die glatte Seite vor. Diesmal schlug er gleich zu, ohne Justin irgendwie vorzuwarnen. Justin stöhnte laut auf, hob erschrocken den Kopf. Brian ließ ihm Zeit. Er wartete bis Justin sich wieder beruhigt hatte und schlug dann wieder einen lockeren Rhythmus an. Immer abwechselnd, immer ein paar Sekunden Zeit, ziemlich gleich bleibende Härte.

 

Justin stöhnte. Ja, jetzt tat es ihm richtig weh. Er wimmerte konnte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren. Seine Finger hatten sich erneut in die Laken verkrallt und seine Füße zappelten unaufhörlich. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, passte sich den Rhythmus, in dem die Schläge kamen, an. Es tat weh und er hatte gegensätzliche Empfindungen. Er genoss es, doch eine andere Seite in ihm wollte sich gegen den Schmerz wehren. Wieder landete ein harter Schlag auf seinem wunden Hintern. Justin warf die Arme nach hinten und wollte seinen Po reiben. Brian reagierte sofort. Er umklammerte mit der linken Hand zuerst ein Handgelenk und hielt kurz danach auch das andere fest. Er legte Justin seine Hände auf den Rücken und hielt sie mit der linken Hand fest. Justin schüttelte den Kopf, aber er wollte nicht aufhören. 

 

Brian bemerkte es natürlich, ließ Justin keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen, beobachtete ihn ganz genau. Er merkte dass sein junger Mann langsam an seine Grenzen stieß. Also drehte er den Löffel um und nahm die Seite mit der Einkerbung, die schmerzte noch mehr. Justin zuckte heftig zusammen: “Auuuaaaa… Bri… Brian…” Brian sah direkt in Justins Gesicht, doch es hatte sich wieder entspannt. Diesmal schlug er zweimal, auf jede Backe einmal zu, direkt hintereinander und noch ein bisschen härter. Justins Oberkörper schoss ein Stück nach oben, seine Beine schlugen auf das Bett. Justin zitterte. Brian legte den Kochlöffel weg und ließ Justins Handgelenke los. Er strich ihm ruhig über den Rücken und die Beine. Vorsichtig griff er nach vorne und löste das Tuch von Justins Augen. Sanft strich er ihm über die Wange. Ließ dann aber wieder von ihm ab.

 

Nachdem sich Justin offenbar ein bisschen beruhigt hatte, meinte Brian ruhig: “Baby…” Justin musste erst ein paar Mal tief Luft holen, bevor er nickte. “Es genügt.” Justin drehte sich zu ihm um, sah ihn unsicher an. Brian nickte, Justin erwiderte es. Brian beugte sich vor und Justin erhob sich ein Stück, sie küssten sich zärtlich. Dann grinste Brian wieder: “Weißt du was ich zum Abschluss gern noch mal gemacht habe?” Justin schüttelte, mit dem gleichen Grinsen im Gesicht, den Kopf. “Zum Schluss hab ich gern noch mal die Hand eingesetzt.” Justin nickte: “Bitte.” 

Brian wartete bis Justin sich wieder zurückgelegt und eine entspannte Position gefunden hatte. Dann begann er. Seine Schläge folgten hart. Er spürte nur wenn er zwischendurch immer mal wieder über die Backen fuhr, wie heiß und wund die Haut war. Trotz der erneuten Schmerzen wurde Justin langsam hart. Haut auf Haut, das war das schönste. Brian direkt zu spüren, seine schlagende Hand auf seinem malträtierten Arsch. Ja, das erregte ihn ungemein. Brian spürte dass sich zwischen seinen Beinen etwas regte. Es bestätigte ihn wieder, dass er Justin sehr gut kannte. Er stellte noch einmal seine harten Schläge auf ‘Dauerfeuer’. Justin zappelte wieder. Er wimmerte und stöhnte unaufhörlich, aber Brian hörte heraus dass es auch ein lustvolles Stöhnen war.

 

Plötzlich hörte er dann auf. Justins Körper erschlaffte sofort, hektisches Atmen war zu hören und beruhigte sich langsam, während Brian sanft über die Arschbacken streichelte. Justin seufzte laut: “Fick mich.” Brian griff ihn und brachte ihn in eine aufrechte Position. Justin saß nun auf seinen Beinen, sie sahen sich an: “Darauf hab ich nur gewartet.” Sie küssten sich. Justin rutschte ein wenig, sein Arsch brannte. Brian grinste: “Ab mit dir, auf alle Viere.” Justin knutsche Brian noch einmal, dann drehte er sich um und kniete sich hin. Brian richtete sich ein wenig auf und wartete bis Justin soweit war.

Dann schlug er einmal kräftig auf die einladenden Backen, vor sich. “Ah, aua. Brian!” “Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, Baby. Du sieht einfach wahnsinnig geil aus.” Justin grinste selbstzufrieden. Brian hatte das Gleitgel geholt und schon seine Finger benetzt. Er führte vorsichtig einen benässten Finger ein und spürte dass Justin schon vorbereitet war, so fügte er sofort einen zweiten hinzu. Justin wand sich, unter seinen Bemühungen. So dass Brian ihm, mit der freien Hand, noch einmal kräftig einen Schlag verpasste: “Wirst du wohl stillhalten.” Justin senkte den Kopf und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Allerdings war er unglaublich geil und vor allem erregt. 

Brian brachte noch einen dritten Finger mit ein und kam dann schon an Justins Prostata. Der stöhnte laut. Er konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. Doch Brian wollte es schließlich noch genießen. Er zwickte Justin einmal kurz, an einer empfindlichen Stelle. “Brian!” Justin war empört. “Sorry, aber wir wollen ja nicht dass alles so schnell vorüber ist.” Justin schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und ergab sich.

Brian hatte noch ein wenig Gel genommen und sich damit seinen harten Schwanz eingeschmiert. Er zog seine Finger zurück und wischte sie kurz an einem Lappen ab. Dann packte er Justins Hüften und drang vorsichtig mit seinem Penis ein. Ganz langsam stieß er vorwärts, bahnte sich einen Weg in Justin. Der wiederum stöhnte leise, er liebte es, wenn Brian langsam immer weiter in ihn eindrang. Brian stieß stetig weiter vor, bis er ganz drin war. Justin war vollkommen entspannt. Brian hielt ein paar Sekunden inne. Sanft strich er über Justins Rücken. Sah sich seinen Mann an und sagte leise: “Ich liebe dich so sehr.” Justin drehte den Kopf ein wenig und lächelte ihn an: “Ich liebe dich auch.” Brian grinste, er zog Justin kurz hoch und sie küssten sich. Dann schupste er ihn wieder nach vorne, wo Justin sich mit den Händen abstützte.

* * *

Zehn Minuten später lagen sie völlig erschöpft nebeneinander. Brian auf dem Rücken, Justin auf dem Bauch. “Du bist der Wahnsinn.”, Brian strich Justin über die Wange. “Das ist ein Kompliment, oder?” Brian nickte grinsend: “Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich hatte solche Angst dass unsere Ehe irgendwann mal langweilig wird… Aber zurzeit kann ich mir das echt nicht vorstellen.” Justin stemmte sich ein wenig hoch und legte dann den Kopf auf Brians Brust: “Ich dachte nicht dass es so gut werden würde.” 

Brian lachte auf, entgegnete aber dann: “Ich auch nicht, Baby. Aber es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat.” “Wenn du mit mir was machst, gefällt es mir meistens. Weil ich dir vertraue. Du wusstest immer genau wann ich eine Pause nötig hatte.” Brian fuhr ihm durch die langen Haare: “Ich kenne dich eben schon so lange und ich wollte dass es so schön wie möglich für dich wird.” “Das hast du geschafft.” Justin grinste und sie küssten sich, bevor sie erschöpft einschliefen.

 

_ Und wer weiß schon wovon unser lieber Sonnenschein dann wieder träumt? *grins* _

 

 


End file.
